


Unreliable

by Boofle_Noodles



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Autistic Benrey (Half-Life), Gen, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), I'm Sorry, They/Them Pronouns for Bubby (Half-Life)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boofle_Noodles/pseuds/Boofle_Noodles
Summary: Just my interpretation of what happened in Benreys perspective after Gordon got his hand cut off. Its not happy. More melancholy than sad though.Beware of ooc Forzen apologize to any Forzen fans, if you exist. Forzen isn't really important though. This all just me just trying to get into the head of Benrey.
Relationships: Benrey & Bubby (Half-Life), Benrey & Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Unreliable

Screaming. It's distant though, pretty easy to ignore. He's had to ignore his own, so ignoring Gordons is easy. From the sounds of it, the hand didn't come off easy. The sound of the grinding bone makes Benrey shiver. He won't stop screaming. From the outside, everyone went quiet, except Tommy, who's yelling too. 

Everyone's becoming too loud. And Benrey feels themself shut off. There is nothing anymore. Something some people call bliss. Human brain can't take all the input, turns itself off. If only Benrey didn't have a human brain. They shouldn't even have a human brain. A nuisance, really. 

///

They are walking again, some military guys leading them. Everyone seems tense, or angry, some negative emotion fills the air. Bubby won't stop glaring at him. It unnerves Benrey. 

Benreys eye catches Forzen, who gives him an easy smile, like everything is okay. It's not though. 

Gordons never screamed that loud.

Benrey can feel its not right. Benrey wants to get angry, yell at Forzen, at everyone. Hurt people, yell, maybe even cry for the first time. 

But if everythings not fine, It's Benreys' fault. Isn't it. He told the soldiers what they wanted. He roped Bubby into it. They were just gonna do the passport inspection. They all knew he didn't have it. So they were gonna rough him up a bit, knock him down a couple pegs. Good 'ol fun. Gordon would be upset, but maybe he'd stop being so annoying. And finally understand the importance of a passport. Bubby thought it was a good idea, so Benrey wasn't alone. They both knew Tommy would try to stop it, and Coomer would blab his mouth, so they didn't tell them. Kept it under wraps. 

But they didn't stop at roughing him up. They kept going. Through the screaming. Why. It is a word Benrey finds themself coming to again and again, like a dog chasing its own tail. Why was he so loud. Why didn't they stop. Why are we walking towards the experiment wing. 

Why is Bubby still glaring at him? Benrey turned back to Bubby with a glare rivaling their own. Bubby seemed shocked, and maybe something akin to fear, but finally looked away. Benrey let their face become neutral again. 

Almost a million miles away they heard Tommy speak again. Forzen replied, in an annoyed tone of voice. Tommy sounded more and more worried with each reply. And Forzen more upset. 

"Why did you do it Benrey?" Tommy looked over to Benrey, tears glistening in his eyes. Benreys face fell into concern. He didn't even know for himself. All he knew is that 

"I didn't-" 

"Who cares? What happened, happened. He had no passport and he paid the price. Get over it, pipsqueak." Forzen interjected. Benrey looked Tommy in the eye. Let his face show the most remorse he could. Human emotions are funny like that. Nothing human is reliable. They kept talking, something about bey-blades, and more angry. 

They were walking again, without Tommy this time. Benrey felt like fading. When the time came, they finally figured out why they were heading to the experiment wing. Bubby looked terrified, they were ordering Bubby back into their tube. Bubby, of course, refused. Benrey just watched. As they forced Bubby in by force. Hooked them up to tubes to put them in a suspended state again. They'd be up later they said. Benrey couldn't take the feeling anymore. They no-clipped through the wall while the others weren't looking. Dr. Coomer must've left with Tommy, because he was missing too. Benrey couldn't stand being around Forzen anymore. The word betrayal was on the tip of his tongue. But didn't he allow it all? He didn't know. All that he knew, 

Is that he didn't mean it.


End file.
